The Legend of Spyro: The Final Countdown
by WhyspertheDragoness
Summary: Post-DotD fanfic, may have a title change in the future. Also, rating is set at teen because I do plan on adding mild romance and some non-explicit violence, so I figured it's better safe than sorry. There will be OC's in the story, in the future. If you don't like, don't read. No flames please.


**Hello there! Finally writing a Spyro fanfic... Hope it's good enough for everyone. ^-^' I tried really hard on this first little prologue chapter, I even looked up and used an official script for the beginning! Okay, so please, read, enjoy... revieeew maybe? Constructive criticism allowed, no flames. Please. Okay, on with the story!**

**OH, first and last time I write this for this story, I do NOT own Spyro in any way. Would I really be writing a fanfiction if I did...? Okay, onward to the dragons!**

* * *

As the Malefor's dark body sank beneath the purple crystal of the planets heart, Spyro and Cynder breathed a slight sigh of relief. At least, until they realized that it was too late.

Cynder, panicked, looked at him sorrowfully. "Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

He shook his head. "Don't be. It's over now."

Cynder paused, then looked down at the crystal beneath their feet. "So this is it?"

Spyro's eyes drifted shut as he felt a familiar presence around him. He gasped as he heard Ignitus's voice in his mind, reassuring him. "Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. He lives on, binding himself with nature, offering hope for the future..."

With these words in his heart, Spyro's eyes snapped open. "I know what I need to do. Just get out of here, Cynder."

Shocked, she shook her spiked head. "Spyro, no! You don't have to do anything... Let's just go!"

Spyro sighed, eyes sad, yet determined. "Where, Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."

Cynder blinked back tears as she absorbed his words. "Then I'm with you."

Spyro smiled at her, regret and hope echoing in his gaze at the same time. His eyes then shut once more as he concentrated his power, his whole body glowing white as he hovered above the crystal platform. He curled in on himself, then rapidly snapped out as the power burst from his slight purple frame.

Before she was completely blinded, Cynder looked up at his glowing form, and said softly, "I love you."

* * *

In the Chronicler's realm, the keeper of time was speaking to a guest. "Be welcome friend. I have long been expecting you..."

Behind him, the form of a red dragon took shape and stepped from the shadows. The Chronicler continued, "A new age is beginning. With each new age, a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the triumphs and failures of that age. This has been my duty for many millennia." He turned to his guest. "And now, Ignitus... I pass this honor to you."

Ignitus looked over the Chronicler's shoulder at the heavy tome he observed. "And Spyro? Is he...?"

The Chronicler frowned, sighing. "Hmm, that is the question, isn't it?" He nodded, the book floating to its place on the shelf. He pulled another down, shaking his head. "Each time a dragon dies, a new page is written in this book. I've done my best, but I can't seem to find any trace of Spyro."

At this time, the Chronicler shook his head again, passing the book to Ignitus as his body glowed white and faded from view. Ignitus looked down at his ghostly blue scales, smiling slightly as he observed the Chronicler's robes on his shoulders. He turned his attention back to the book, and he scanned a few pages before looking up at the massive hourglass in the center of the room. "Well, young dragon... Where might you be?"

* * *

Sometime later, Cynder woke in a massive valley that resembled Avalar. A river ran nearby, and a few tall oak trees grew in a cluster around her, forming a nice little alcove or clearing. She drank in the beauty of her surroundings for a minute, thinking to herself, _We made it. Spyro was right, we saved the world..._ She then gasped, head whipping around as she looked for her companion. "Spyro? Are you here?"

A groan from her side made her jump, and she looked over her shoulder. A few feet away lay Spyro, eyes shut tight as he grit his teeth and tried to stand. "C-Cynder?"

She stood quickly, then sank to the ground again as her legs gave out. "Spyro, just stay there, okay? We have to get our strength up for a while before we try to leave."

He nodded, eyes fluttering open as he settled into the fluffy grass. "Cynder... We made it. We won... And we survived..." His eyes drifted shut as he spoke, all his strength sapped from him.

Cynder smiled. "That we did, Spyro. That we did." She crawled to him, legs straining to move her closer to him. Eventually, she was close enough to place a paw over his, and moved no further. "We sure showed him, huh?" She chuckled, eyes closing.

Spyro sighed softly, fading to unconsciousness as he spoke. "We... sure did... Cynder..."

* * *

In the large city of Warfang, Terrador marveled over how fast the moles had rebuilt the city. He had thought to call for the help of their smaller cousins, the Manweersmalls, that resided underneath the volcano, Boyzitbig. The leader of the moles had simply laughed and told him to look outside in two days time, to see the progress. Sure enough, two days after the mending of the planet, Warfang was once again whole.

As the large earth guardian paced the walls of the city, he saw a small figure approaching. A hawk, marked as coming from Prowlus, the cheetah leader who had taken his tribe back to the villlage, landed on the stones near Terrador's chest. He lifted a paw, gesturing for a mole to assist him. "Soldier, my paw is too big. Could you get the message and read it to me?"

The mole nodded, adjusting his goggles so he could read the small print. As he unrolled the message, he nodded slightly. "Sir, Prowlus says that his village is entirely rebuilt, and they'll be ready to send out search parties for Spyro any day now. Just give the word."

Terrador nodded. "Notify the other elders, then send a request for the search parties to be sent as soon as possible. We can't leave them out there alone. Besides... We need Ignitus back here as soon as possible."

He looked out over the wall again as the mole scurried away, eyes clouded. "Ignitus... Where could you be? Have we won? Is it all over?"

* * *

**Well, that was the prologue chapter, hope you enjoyed. I now have tons of ideas flowing, but my hands hurt, so I'm going to take a break. Anyways, please, R&R. Reviews are lifeblood. Reviews are like little red and green and awesome blue crystals to me, I use them for sustenance. First reviewer gets a virtual cookie. Thanks again!**


End file.
